


Circles

by comradecourt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Albus Dumbledore, Good Gellert Grindelwald, Grindeldore Valentine's Day Exchange 2020, M/M, Mentions of violence/character death but it's pretty vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comradecourt/pseuds/comradecourt
Summary: Gellert delays the inevitable, but can he kill the monster he helped create?(AU: Albus becomes evil, Gellert is a professor at Hogwarts.)
Relationships: Aberforth Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Circles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hufflepuff_Scamander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff_Scamander/gifts).



> For Hufflepuff_Scamander for the Grindeldore Valentine's Day Exchange 2020. Their prompt was what if Albus was the dark wizard and Gellert was a professor.

“Class dismissed," Gellert let out a tired sigh as the hoards of students ran towards the door in an escape to leave. All except one. “Mr. Riddle?”

“Professor Grindelwald… are predictions set in stone?”

“Ah, only if we follow the course. Every decision we make can change the future, either in a small insignificant way or a large catastrophe.” He gave the student a weary smile.

“…did you know… about the dark wizard.. Dumbledore? Did you know he'd rise to power?” Tom hesitated, his eyes searching Gellert as if he knew the secret he kept buried deep.

“Unfortunately, the sight doesn't work that way. It's a blessing and a curse in of itself. You can't pick and choose what you want to see. Ah, alas if I could.” Gellert smirked, shrugging his shoulders casually. “You should be heading off to your next class, Mr. Riddle. You don't want to be late.”

As the dark haired boy left the classroom, a sadness pulled at Gellert's heart. His hand shook unsteadily as he tried to clear his head, a crystal ball thudded off one of the student desks as it rolled down the steps, stopping at the professor's feet. The orb showed a man no older than 18, long red hair, blue eyes, and a wispy beard laughing at a blonde boy making a sour face. Gellert sighed, leaning against his desk and grabbing a sherbet lemon from the sweets bowl. It no longer tasted sour to him.

\---

The wind whipped wisps of snow along the cobblestone path, the usual busy streets of Hogsmeade on a Saturday empty and barren. The harsh wind was too much for most, stinging as a harsh slap against his reddened cheeks. Gellert was numb by the time he reached the pub's entrance. At one time whenever he grabbed hold of the knob it would shock him, now it was left unguarded. A silent treaty between the two of them. Gellert struggled to shut the door behind him, the wind fighting him before he was finally able to keep it closed.

“The great and mighty Grindelwald has left his castle.” 

“Abe, we need to talk," Gellert approached the bar cautiously, sitting on one of the rickety stools at the counter.

“Do we?” Abe's brow shot up, he looked at Gellert. The man looked worse for wear. His shoulder length blonde curls now turning white, his beard had even begun to lose its color as well. His eyes no longer sparkled with mischief, dark circles hinting the man hadn't slept well in ages. 

“You look like shite.” Aberforth poured them two glasses of rye whiskey. He was saving it for a special occasion, but his guest seemed to need it more than him.

“Cheers.” Gellert quirked his lips as he took a sip of the amber liquid. It burned his throat as it went down, his mouth felt dry. It was far from sticky sweet red wine shared between horny boys in the stifling humid summer heat.

“Aight, I know you didn't come here to drink my best stuff.” Aberforth narrowed his blue eyes, so like his brothers own. “Out with it.”

“I have to fight him.”

“No shit.” Aberforth let out a harsh laugh. “It's about bloody time.”

“I… I can't.” Gellert closed his eyes, looking down shamefully.

“Coward. You can, it's that you won't.” Abe spat.

“We should be trying to help him- save him..-something!”

“That time has passed, it's too late.” Aberforth’s voice was dark and serious. “That monster is no longer the Albus we knew, and you know that. You have to kill him, Gellert. For what he did to _her._ ” 

Sweet Ariana lying on the ground, her blue eyes wide staring up at them lifeless. Albus wand shaking in hand as he stared at Aberforth and Gellert. Something in him had snapped, he hadn't meant to- but he did it. An unforgivable was cast. _You have to mean it._ Albus had disapparated on the spot, never to be seen again. Gellert watched the funeral from afar, it was only afterwards that Abe had approached him to punch him in the face. Gellert deserved it, he was the one to lead Albus on his path. It was his fault.

“That _thing_ is not my brother, and he isn't your lover. He's killed hundreds of innocent people, and for what?” Abe grabbed Gellert's hands in his own. “You have to make this right, for her. Don't let Albus twist her death for his cause.” 

“I…” 

“Swear to me, don't let him taint Ariana's name.” 

“…I swear.”

\---

“Phoenix feather.” The statue revealed a spiral staircase, Gellert dreaded this meeting with the headmaster. He took a deep breath before entering the office, there was no avoiding the inevitable now.

“Ah, Mr. Grindelwald. The preparations have begun, students are being sent home and most of Hogsmeade has been evacuated.” 

“I see you've wasted no time Headmaster Dippet.” Gellert peered out the tower window watching the gaggle of children being ushered towards the train station. 

“Yes, well I'm sure you understand the precautions put in place.” 

“He's accepted the terms of the duel.” Gellert's brow furrowed with worry.

“Come have a seat, I'll make some tea. There's other matters I need to discuss with you.” Dippet waved the professor over waving his wand as a teapot poured itself into two cups.

“Such as?” He took a seat eying the cup of tea with apprehension.

“Oh, nothing to worry about.” Dippet chuckled as he took a sip from his cup. “A new position is opening up in the fall, the Defense Against the Dark Arts. I want you to teach the class.” 

“No, thank you.” Gellert sipped his tea, the headmaster sputtered and choked on his own at the reply. 

“What?! But why-? You're more than qualified!” Dippet squawked, using his magic to clean up the mess.

“I'm sorry, headmaster. It's a wonderful job opportunity, but it's not for me.”

“Gellert, please reconsider. I understand your reluctance at the moment, but please give it some thought. You're better than crystal balls and predictions. I don't want your talent going to waste.” The headmaster pleaded with him.

“Sir, I just… I can't be trusted in such a position. The temptation of the dark arts has always had a strong pull on me and I can't risk it.” Gellert stared into the teacup, unable to meet the man's eyes. 

“Very well… I still give you time to think on it, but I understand. Even if you are being foolish.” Dippet gave a defeated sigh.

“What if I can't defeat him?”

“You will, don't worry.”

“But-"

“You _will_ because you _have to_. Do it for the students, they're all looking up to you.” Dippet's face had hardened.

“…Yes sir.” Gellert nodded solemnly. “I suppose I should ready myself.”

“I suppose you should.” Dippet gave him a nod as he took his leave.

Gellert's heart pounded in his chest, he could almost feel a heartbeat coming from the letter shoved deep in his pocket.

_Gellert,_  
_I agree to the terms you've set forth, but is this really what you want? You still have a choice, join me. I've done this all for you, for Ariana, for the Greater Good. Hopefully you'll join me on the battlefield as my lover and not my enemy._  
_Forever Yours,_  
_Albus_

\---

There was an eerie silence, a dead stillness to the air. The Scottish mountains surrounding them, the land was barren except for rocks, boulders, and a few patches of weeds. They met at a dead oak tree, the only landmark for miles. Gellert knew there were spectators hiding safely away from the duel, even though everyone was supposedly evacuated for their own safety. 

Albus stood before him in a deep burgundy cloak, white fox fur along the trim of the hood. His red hair trailed past his shoulders, most of it pulled into a braid down the middle. Albus had grown into his looks, where he had looked silly as an 18 year old with a wispy beard, he stood before Gellert a grown man. His piercing blue eyes set on him; he could feel himself being x-rayed. His occlumency shields were up, but he still felt exposed to the man.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Albus arched an eyebrow. “Because I will kill you if I have to.” His voice was cold and calculating, Aberforth was right, this man was no longer the boy he was with that summer.

“Don't make me do this.” Gellert pleaded his hand gripping his wand tightly.

Albus let out a laugh as he stepped forward. Gellert pointed his wand at the man's chest in fear, his brown eyes searching for any sense of humanity left in his former lover. “Oh, Gellert. We both know _you won't._ ” 

Everything happened so quickly, Albus stepped back firing a curse straight at Gellert. He had dodged it narrowly running away, putting distance between them, panting and shooting a curse back in retaliation. The duel seemed to last forever; their skills seemingly matched. The earth had become scorched in some spots, black patches of ground where dark magic had hit. The oak tree crackled as it had caught on fire from a rogue spell, flames licking up the dead tree branches.

Gellert had casted an invisibility charm as he hid behind a large boulder. He hissed as he tried to stand on his leg, blood seeped from his pants pooling on the ground. “ _Fuck_.” He muttered ripping a part of his shirt to tie around the wound for pressure. 

“Gellert, you can't hide from me. I know your leg must be broken, if you surrender now you still have a chance of surviving and I might be able to forgive you for breaking my nose.” Albus smirked as he held his arm under his nose, his sleeve soaking up the blood that gushed out. “Gellert~ Come out, you coward.” He taunted.

Gellert's breathing was uneven, tears falling from his face at the pain. He didn't even want to look at the wound, but he was sure the bone had pierced through his skin, and the dark magic behind the curse only made it worse. Gellert grabbed a nearby stick, using it to prop himself up, he struggled to stand. This was it, there was no more hiding. This was his opportunity to strike. It was now or never. He closed his eyes inhaling a shaky breath as he rounded the corner. 

Before Gellert could strike his opponent, he fell back to the ground convulsing uncontrollably. He doesn't remember much of what happened after. He's not sure if he ever heard Albus cast the Cruciatus curse, but what he does remember before blacking out was seeing a flash of green light and Aberforth standing above him, his eyes full of fury and rage. 

Gellert wakes up in a hospital bed a week later, the mediwitches unable to completely heal his leg- the dark magic behind the curse keeping it from healing. _Figures_ , Gellert lets out a shallow laugh as he's handed a cane, _I deserved this_. He avoids the copies of the Daily Prophet that keep sliding under the door, his room is guarded by aurors to keep the reporters at bay. Only one guest is allowed in and out of the room. They usually sit in silence, small talk only until four days in.

“Aberforth, what happened?” 

The man lets out a heavy sigh. “I couldn't let him win.”

Gellert never asks again.

\---

Several months had passed. The students were back up to their normal mischief running amok through Hogsmeade on weekends. Gellert could hear their laughter through the thin windows of the Hog's Head, he smiled warmly as a faint but pleasant humming noise filled the room. Glancing up at Ariana's portrait as she gave him a small wave, he returned the wave.

“I'm glad you keep Abe company; I know he gets lonely.” 

“Not sure if I'm really welcome…”

“Are you two gossiping about me?” Aberforth entered the sitting room with two glasses and a bottle of mead. 

“Oh no, we would never.” Ariana giggled as Gellert gave her a wink.

“What's the occasion?” Gellert took the filled glass that was handed to him, eyeing it curiously.

“Nothing special.” Abe shrugged as he raised his glass. “Cheers.”

“Cheers, even though you're lying.” Gellert smirked, drinking the sweet red mead. 

Somewhere in a field of wildflowers two boys are making plans to change the world and Gellert feels a pit grow in his stomach. He became silent as he got dragged into his own thoughts. _It was his fault. All of it. Albus could've been fine if he'd never poisoned him with his plans._  
  
“You're thinking too much.”

“Hmm?” 

“You get this look on your face and you get quiet. It's concerning.” Abe teased.

“Do you think I could've done it? Do you think I could've- killed him?” Gellert's face became solemn.

“Yes.” He paused before taking a strong swig of his drink. “I only stepped in because it wasn't a fair fight. Albus almost killed you if I hadn't-"

“Why?” Gellert gripped the curve of his cane tightly, staring into the man's intense blue eyes. “Why did you save me? You could've let him kill me.” His eyesight began to blur. “I would've deserved it.” Gellert muttered swallowing the drink.

“No, you wouldn't.” Aberforth placed a gentle hand on top of Gellert's own. “I know you've tried to fix things, but you can't fix everyone.” Abe glanced at Ariana's portrait as she distractedly played with a butterfly. “Trust me, I've tried.” 

He squeezed Gellert's hand, a light blush spread across his face Gellert hadn't felt this way since-... “Hmm, so what are your grand plans for next year?” Abe pulled his hand away, Gellert could've sworn he seen the surly man's face redden as well.

“Dippet wants me to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts.” He swirled the liquid in his glass frowning.

“And-?”

“I don't think I can say yes.”

“Bah! Don't be an idiot!” Aberforth grumbled. “Take the damn job.”

“But-"

“You can't keep punishing yourself like this. Albus chose his path, you chose yours. You chose not to join him; you knew he was wrong. Live your damn life already.” 

“I just- I feel like I'm going to fuck up.” 

“We all fuck up.” Abe sighed exasperatedly. “If it makes you feel any better, I'll keep you in check to make sure the ego doesn't go to your big head.” He teased.

“Fair. Deal?” Gellert smirked holding out his hand.

Aberforth playfully slapped Gellert hand out of the way, cupping the man's face bringing him in for a soft kiss. “Deal.” 

“Ahem, well what are your plans then? I suppose I'll be taking that teaching position after all.” 

“Was planning on going on holiday but trying to arrange care for the goats and going alone doesn't seem very appealing.” Aberforth teased slyly.

“That can be arranged.” Gellert grinned bringing Abe in for another kiss.


End file.
